Meet My Sister Mia
by bite-and-charm-me
Summary: This is a story about Mia she left La Push a while ago and is now coming back. Why did she leave and why is she having weird dreams about this guy in New York? And why is Jacob feeling like he neds her in his life and shes the reason of his life? JxM


"Almost there

"_Almost there. Almost there._" I thought to myself. I hate planes.

Excpecially planes with pervy teenage boys that are OBVIOUSLY undressing you with their eyes.

"Take a picture it'll last longer FREAKS!!" I yell finally having enough of that crap.

They stopped embarrassed that I had caught them,

A FRIGGIN BLIND PERSON COULD'VE CAUGHT THEM!

And that is NOT an exaderation.

Finally the plane ride ended and the other people were giving me side glances.

Come _ON_ people like you wouldn't have done the same thing.

I pulled my long wavy brown hair over to one shoulder and walked out of the plane.

When I was in the lobby I instantly found who I was looking for, my brother Sam.

"SAM!" I yelled and ran full speed towards him.

I jumped on him when I got close enough and he caught me.

I instantly began to cry on his shoulder.

"Shh. Mia." I said softly stroking my hair. "It'll be alright I'm here now and nothing will happen."

We stayed like that for a few more moments until I stopped crying and he put me down but didn't take his hand off of my shoulder.

"Lets find Shella and you bags." Sam said leading us to the baggage claim place.

I had forgotten how much taller he was than me. it was like a foot and a half difference!.

"Don't stand next to me." I told him stepping away.

He had a puzzled look on his face and that brought a smile to mine.

"You make me fee; WAY shorter that I really am!" I said and the puzzled look was soon replaced with a smug look.

I had to lighten to mood somehow!

000000000000000

We got in the old pick-up-truck, that Sam has had since he was in high school, with my stuff in the bed and Shella in the backseat.

"So does Shella need any new strings or does she need to be tuned?" Sam asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well she need to be tuned, and I think I should get some new strings because I ALWAYS have extras and I used my last extras." I said looking back at Shella who was in her case.

"How long have you had Shella anyway?" Sam asked.

"Um.. Well Mom and Dad gave it to be on my birthday before they died so I've had her for… umm…five years this birthday.

We were both quiet for a little while remembering our parents.

We didn't really talk about them much, it hurt a lot to remember them.

"So.." Sam began wanting to change the subject.

"I think you're gana have to re-introduce yourself to everyone." Sam said smiling at me.

"Why do you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

I left La Push three years ago to go live with our aunt in New York after a misunderstanding with… a certain… person.

"And they'll have to re-introduce themselves to you too. NO ONE looks the same! I mean even Seth… and Billy is in a wheelchair!" Sam said fast; he was really excited that I was home.

"Emily hasn't been able to stop talk about you. She's super excited to "_Finally have a girl around the house._" He said using a bad mock Emily voice.

"You did tell her that I'm not really like the other girls.. right Sam?" I said looking up at him to see his face.

"Ummm… welll… not reeeally…." Sam responded quietly looking down probably hoping I didn't hear him but I did.

"WHAT!! SHE BETTER NOT WANT TO TAKE ME SHOPPING AND DO MAKE-OVERS AND PLAY DRESS-UP OR WHATEVER GIRLS DO!!" I yelled really peeved!

"I couldn't tell her Mia. She was so excited to have a little sister and the look on her face! She was just so happy. I couldn't rain on her parade!!" he said getting this lovey dovey look on his face when he started to talk about her.

He really loved her.

"Will you _please please please _ pretend. For me?" Sam begged giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"For Emily?" '

"No"

"For.."

"NO!" I said before he could finish his sentence.

"For me to NOT tell everyone why you left us in the first place?" He said getting a devious look on his face.

"Bu… Bu… BUTTT!! That's not FAIR!! You wouldn't." I threatened my eyes turning into slits.

"Oh but I would. So do we have a deal?" Sam asked putting out his hand for me to shake.

"Deal" I said like it was the last word that I would ever say.

I quickly spit into my hand and shook his hand before he could move it.

"AW MIA!! That's GORSS!!" 'he whined rubbing his hand on his pants.

"Haa haa haa." I snickered.

It was good to be home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So there you have it! The first chapter of Meet My Sister Mia. Hope you liked it and if you did it would be nice if you could leave a review! Everyone like a good review!

And if ONE person reviews then I'll start on the second chapter.

So any questions just ask and I'll answer them!!

D


End file.
